


Ханука

by ellssa



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она надеялась, что ее импульсивная покупка хоть чем-то поможет человеку, который не хочет говорить о своем возможном прошлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ханука

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hanukkah](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30368) by bcfan. 



Скалли заметила ее в магазинчике на заправке "КвикиМарт". На пыльной полке рядом с коробками, набитыми мишурой и украшениями блеклого красно-зеленого цвета. Спустя мгновение миниатюрная менора отправилась в пакет к семечкам и лотерейному билету, обещавшему выигрыш в 38 миллионов долларов.

Малдер с удивлением посмотрел на подарок.

— На удачу, — тихо сказала Скалли.

Малдер усмехнулся. Удерживая одной рукой руль, второй он вытянул билет: 

— Она уже переменилась. Предчувствую большие деньги и китайскую еду на вынос. Присоединишься?

Скалли кивнула. Пока они ехали, она размышляла о последнем деле. О некоторых мелочах. Об уважении, с которым Малдер относился к ученому, помогавшему им. То, как Малдер потянулся было к ермолке, когда они зашли в синагогу.

Она надеялась, что ее импульсивная покупка хоть чем-то поможет человеку, который не хочет говорить о своем возможном прошлом.

Они прошли в квартиру Малдера. Скалли улыбнулась, глядя на то, как он установил менору на подоконник и осторожно зажег тонкие белые свечи. Их огонь приветливо замерцал на фоне чернильного неба.

Прислонив лотерейный билет к аквариуму, Малдер повернулся:

— Спасибо за подарки. Я не праздновал Хануку лет с трех.

— Почему, Малдер?

— Моя бабушка умерла, и эта часть моей жизни, — он слабо взмахнул рукой, — закончилась, как мне казалось. Удивительно, что я хоть что-то смог вспомнить.

— Может, приготовить еще что-нибудь для Хануки?

— Да нет, я за культурное многообразие. Китайские блинчики с соевым соусом всегда лучше, чем картофельные оладьи и яблочный мусс. И, — добавил он тихо, — я рад, что ты здесь.

Скалли слегка сжала руку Малдера. Редкий момент покоя на двоих уже был достаточным поводом для праздника.

Счастливой Хануки.


End file.
